


tell me we'll never get used to it

by Cerberusia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Jet and Zuko, on the roof of the teahouse.
Relationships: Jet & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	tell me we'll never get used to it

Sat on the roof of the teashop, Jet regards him with a proprietory eye. Lee doesn't look at him, just keeps staring at the fireworks. They've celebrating some historical event where treason was thwarted and the monarchy saved. As far as Lee can see, it's an excuse to drink too much and have pretty firework displays.

Maybe he's a little bitter.

Normally Jet would be snarling under his breath by this point, about Fire Nation scum and Earth collaborators and how dare they, how _dare_ they, and Lee sees his point but wishes that he'd keep it down. They have a life here, in Ba Sing Se, and he wants to keep that, just for a little longer. Mushi and Lee, the tea-shop owner and his nephew the waiter, just two respectable Earth Nation citizens, going about their business. Lee chafes at his name, too bland and common by far, but then that's the point: they must be normal. They must be forgettable.

But Jet hasn't forgotten him. Zuko's under no illusions regarding his social skills and (in)ability to make and keep friends: he's wary and suspicious and downright paranoid, not to mention extremely prickly. He's not nice, and he's certainly not sociable. But Jet stuck with him until he learnt how to be kind-of nice, and now when Jet says something that makes him flush, he lets himself be teased because he knows that Jet doesn't mean anything by it.

Sometimes it worries him how difficult this is, how hard it is to interact with people who aren't family or subordinates or enemies.

Other times, it scares him how easy it's becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell how very, very old this is by the Siken title.


End file.
